cdnfandomcom-20200214-history
Titan Corporation
A megacorp with its own fiefdom in the Terminus Systems. Its CEO is Nikolai Aleksanders. Location Currently headquartered on the Rainreaved garden world of Zhryai’loth, the Titan Corporation's sphere of influence is primarily intracluster and concentrated within the region known as the Drownscaled Tempest. It is this region from where the corporation recruits the bulk of its armies and navies, and also manufactures weapons, vehicles, and ships. It's also the place where Titan stores its wealth: precious minerals, metals, credits, and information necessary to the corporation's functions. Being an interstellar corporation, Titan maintains offices and holdings on a number of other worlds and regions. Omega, Cartagena, Citadel's Tayseri Ward, Kraithandai and Calamity Station are examples of such places. Titan territory is effectively sovereign. Typically patrolled by Myrmidon Civil or Military Divisions and deeply ingrained with the local elites it answers to the corporate hierarchy first and local precedent second. Organization Myrmidon Security Services Ahuizotl Mass Shipping Manticore Armaments Vedrfolnir Aerospace Orochi Biotechnology Amarok Capital Marid Media Networks Dawon Extraction Group Military Assets Titan Corporation Military Assets *Titan Naval Corps *Orochi Warbeast Program *Special Units Myrmidon Security Services Assets * Myrmidon Security Services Marine Corps * Myrmidon Security Services Civil Divisions * Myrmidon Drone Corps * Myrmidon Armored Divisions Notable Holdings Omega *Stormwall: A district founded and populated largely by immigrants from the Rainreaved. The primary seat of Titan's Omega operations, the district has a contract with Myrmidon Security Services for civil security and external defense. *Cautiloid Spire: Flooded, half terraformed into literal urban jungle, Cautiloid is an aquatic and tropical habitat containing a number of hanar and salarian inhabitants. Titan maintains an office complex on the Spire and is a noted agent in local politics. *Tower Shalad-sadain: A Va'liat dominated district (see: Church of the Divine Flame and Holy Void), Titan owns a dock complex on the arcology and is on good terms with the local community. Cartagena *Matagansha Gardens: Well fortified biodome and docking complex on Cartagena; patrolled by military units and Choir swarms it is a key anchor in Titan's Abyssal trade network and houses a large number of Clan Adruza salarians and retainers. Citadel *Prometheus Plaza: A sprawling corporate complex in Lower Tayseri, a key anchor in Titan's Citadel trade network and their primary avenue of dealing with the Systems Alliance on ostensibly simple terms. Maintains a variety of facilities for research and production as pertaining to SA contracts as well as offices for lobbyists, lawyers, and civil servants. *Anigladion District: Turian dominated, Titan security forces were crucial in defending the area from the Reaper onslaught and evacuating much of the population into the foundations, accessible through Prometheus Plaza. As a result Titan enjoys something of a symbiotic relationship with the district. It employs many and owns several licensed vice dens. The community, in turn, backs the company line when it comes to Ward politics and C-Sec units politely look the other way at the well armed guards and possibly not entirely legitimate research and experiments conducted within their central offices, and quietly crack down on threats to the company from criminal factions. *The Teeth: Colloquial name for the jagged, accelerator scarred spires that serve as Anigladion's primary docks. Frequented by Titan freighters and ships. Calamity Station *Fort Indra: Titan's primary bastion on the station, heavily secured and carefully terraformed. Within the bowels of the enormous, multi-level installation, Titan breeds warbeasts using Gruul tech and the Hierophant's genetic archives and turns what few of station's salvaged foundries it controls to producing vehicles and weapons systems. The garrison is extensive and rotated out regularly to avoid complacency. *Leviathan Deeps: A portion of the fallen Theocracy's vast shipyards, the Corporation has been using it to create more flagships and crucial assault platforms for their fleets. In the depths of the station's stony spur, swarms of drones crawl over heavy cruiser frames, alongside vorcha work crews and mechanized arms assembling new ships almost around the clock. Korlus * Novy Petrograd: Located deep within the Polar Quarantine Zone Novy Petrograd is a skeletal titan of subterranean and surface based prefabricated shells. Deployed via aerial insertion in the aftermath of Comet ZY-332-56's impact the joint research station and military base is intended to grow over the coming months. Serving as the launchpad for the corporation's operations in the Eagle Nebula in addition to standard vehicle bays and troop barracks it houses weapons proving grounds, quarters and labs for retaining, upgrading and deploying Project Floating Garden subjects. * XK-Masada: Undercover insertion of these four, enormous semi-autonomous terraformers required the long term lease of the company superfreighter CSV Bay of Bengal ''and the redirecting of a comet in decaying orbit into the planet's surface. Exorbitant expenses that, in its present state, the company can ill afford. However it is hoped that, in time, the wealth of ecoengineering data supplied by the experiments conducted onboard the Masada platforms will more than recoup all incurred losses. Products Ships *''Diadem-Class Liner: Luxury and heavily armored ships for sale to VIPs who rather enjoy not being shot down or ambushed by pirates. Fast and bristling with external hardpoints (albeit no main rail), a Diadem can show any ambushing fleet its heels with ease, the passenger safely ensconced in what is essentially a flying, personally tailored, castle. *''Goliath''-Class Shuttle: An extra inclusion in the standard Diadem package, the beetle-like Goliath allows owners ease of access to atmospheric sites or simple local exploring while still maintaining quality surroundings and modern amenities. Augmentations *Relicae's Process: Full conversion cybernetic therapy. Armor and Weaponry *Dragonscale Armor: The base hardsuit of Titan's Naval and Marine Corps, issued in infantry, sailor, and specialist variants. Full Nuclear, Biological, and Chemical protection in addition to inherent modularity. Dragonscale provides natural interoperability with the wearer's augmentations and enhancements via a sophisticated medical suite. *Kobold Heavy Pistol: Standard sidearm of Titan forces, trades armor piercing capability and stopping power for a more sophisticated onboard VI and a higher rate of fire. *Morrigan Heavy Pistol: Atypical in its design and implementation and functionally more akin to an armor mod than a pistol. Positioned at the wrist, when activated it extends a rail track over the knuckles and hand. The Morrigan fires shotgun gauge bursts with the expected range. Given the stopping power involved it requires a hardsuit mounting to be effectively employed. *Valravn Submachine Gun: Streamlined and energy efficient if generally unassuming. Its widespread availability, compact nature, and upgrade hardpoints that allow for the easy attachment of supressor technology have made it exceedingly popular among covert units. *Drake Assault Rifle: A simplistic nature belies a sweet spot between ease of manufacture and ease of utility. Rugged and actively difficult to significantly damage, the Drake is the staple of Titan's ground forces. *Chimera Shotgun: Boasts the twin virtues of a tight spread and high power; a favorite of warbeast handlers and units stationed on space stations or engaged in corridor to corridor fighting. The Chimera is notably less effective at crowd control than the Holda but the perks, namely being able to take a vorcha from "charging" to "dead" in the squeeze of a trigger, are generally regarded as being worth it. *Holda Shotgun: A mammoth of a shotgun and typically wielded by heavy infantry; the Holda utilizes four separate, VI managed, tracks to adjust the flechette zone of dispersion on the fly. Notably heavier than the Chimera and something of a glutton for heatsinks. *Coatl Carbine: Mid-range scoped carbine with an inbuilt comprehensive suit uplink package. Internal subsystems can be engaged to convert it to an extended marksman rifle in seconds. Well liked for its light weight and durable nature. *Ilomba Sniper Rifle: A middle of the road sniper rifle that can accept, maintain, and even keep in rotation a high number of ammo modifications; allowing the user the minimize, if not completely discard, adjustments and recalibrations for dealing with specialized or protected targets. *Salamander Light Machine Gun: Internal amps, specially cut ammunition, and an insulated barrel resonates and superheats ammunition as it passes through the length of the track, enhancing armor piercing capabilities and giving it a distinctive and somewhat notorious red flare on impact. *Grendel Medium Machine Gun: Requires both omnigel and normal ammunition stores in order to manufacture lightly homing, explosive bullets. A favorite of Relicae's. *Lindworm Heavy Machine Gun: Biped mounted squad support weapon. Maintains three, constantly cycling heat dispersal systems to allow for an improved rate of fire. External hardpoints enable easy and rapid conversion to lightly anti-armour capabilities. *Nidhogg Rocket Launcher: A streamlined, shoulder mounted, ordinanace assembly. Ordinance has only rudimentary guidance, favoring instead a high rate of fire and a diversity of munitions (typical Nidhoggs can fabricate three types: standard, armor penetrating, and shield piercing). *Gargoyle Heavy Weapon: Both the platform and the drone system itself. The Gargoyle deploys tactical scanning modules via a shared warhead at distances of nearly a solid kilometer. Modules are self propelled via mechanical locomotion and are capable of rapidly exploring an area and relaying the information to its operator. The arthropodal devices come equipped with remote and internal kill switches, consuming the unit in a small scale thermobaric pulse upon user order or in the event certain conditions (ie. it has reached the central support beam) are met. Gargoyle scanning modules may be utilized independently of the launcher itself. Clandestine Projects *Project Magpie: Less a specific project and more a systemic, networked operation. A cohesive, almost galaxy wide umbrella of agents, associates, and contacts who aid Titan in procuring (via less than legal means) technologies, materiel, and individuals (such as disillusioned soldiers or repressed scientists) from third parties. The clandestine nature of this project is significantly aided by the fact that almost nobody in the Terminus has any idea what a magpie is. *Project Spine: Contracted creation of bootstrapped colony ships to explore and settle naturally isolated and obscured region utilizing eezo rich planetoids. Three ark ships under construction, Titan subsidiaries have been handling the fabrication and installation of ship systems, life support, and onboard foundries while other corporations, including Trask Interstellar, focus on excavation or ecological engineering. *Project Floating Gardens: The genetic malleability of vorcha is a widely known fact. Floating Gardens is the collective term for the twin projects that are attempting to exploit this evolutionary quirk in order to engineer a subspieces of augmented, uplifted, vorcha soldiers and workers from bloodlines derived from Heshtok vorcha quietly abducted and returned via crate. **Project Eagle: Tasked with designing and implementing cybernetics for the program. **Project Jaguar: Tasked with designing and implementing genetic therapies for the program. *Project Long Campaign: A collection of operations dedicated to the study and reverse engineering of aquired Cerberus technology. Sources include both the licit, ie, through Titan's status as a System's Alliance defense contractor. And the illicit: procurement from Omegan smugglers and blatant theft. **Project Macedonia: Dedicated to the study and reverse engineering of Cerberus armor technology. **Project Adriatic: Dedicated to the study and reverse engineering of Cerberus weapons technology. **Project Persia: The creation of synthesized Phantoms for integration into Myrmidon standing forces. **Project Indus: The creation of synthesized Dragoons for integration into Myrmidon standing forces. Indus and, to a lesser extent, Persia have recently benefited from the accidental acquisition of controlled biotic technologies and test subjects through an unrelated operation in the Pax. The test subjects are currently being cared for and studied at Imber Military Base. Their numbers diminished by ten percent via amiable exit the remaining subjects are voluntary participants and direct beneficiaries of the program. Threads of Note Titan's Fall: During the Cerberus coup on the Citadel, Operative Grey takes down the Titan tower. Hey, Titan: Not humanity's finest hour, as in the coup attempt's aftermath Titan and Cerberus are reduced to extranet bickering. Intermezzo: A chance to shine, as the war nears its end. Post-War A Courtesy Call: An odd message from the CEO to CDN. Leading into... Anathema: A thorny problem involving Titan Corporation brings a fair few CDN regulars together on Illium. The Kid Is Fine: After the Anathema mission, Aleksanders explains a few things for Lessan Vadarat. Category:Organizations and Businesses Category:Titan Corporation Category:Terminus Category:Politics